<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an ikea date by falloutmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000486">an ikea date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars'>falloutmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the perfect match [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, IKEA, Romance, one of the fluffiest things ive ever written, set up by veronica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead is nervous. First date nervous, too, which is something he hasn’t dealt with in a long time. He has high hopes, though, for Veronica’s so-called perfect match for him. That in itself is surprising because he probably shouldn’t trust Veronica to set him up, but according to Archie, he and his unconventional ways will be appreciated by her choice of date.</p>
<p>But despite the nerves, he’s excited. Maybe now is finally the time he’ll find someone suited to him, his soulmate if you will. And though he’s not fully expecting that to be the case, he’s hopeful, even if Veronica will never allow him to forget just how right she is.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>or, Betty and Jughead's first date. </p>
<p>(The missing date from "you're welcome" but can be read as a oneshot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the perfect match [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an ikea date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i wrote a second thing from the "you're welcome" universe in which we see the ikea date!! and i like it a lot!! it's super duper fluffy and bughead are adorable so i really hope you enjoy this &lt;33</p>
<p>i decided to upload this as a separate fic because it works as a oneshot too, but if you'd like to see why betty and jughead are on this date, read "you're welcome" first. i made it into a series called "the perfect match" in case i decide to add more in the future too. </p>
<p>read on, lovelies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead is nervous. First date nervous, too, which is something he hasn’t dealt with in a long time. He has high hopes, though, for Veronica’s so-called perfect match for him. That in itself is surprising because he probably shouldn’t trust Veronica to set him up, but according to Archie, he and his unconventional ways will be appreciated by her choice of date.</p>
<p>But despite the nerves, he’s excited. Maybe now is finally the time he’ll find someone suited to him, his soulmate if you will. And though he’s not fully expecting that to be the case, he’s hopeful, even if Veronica will never allow him to forget just how right she is.</p>
<p>After running his different first-date plans by Veronica, she liaises with her friend and gives them both a date to work with. She tells Jughead that his date is called Betty and he can pick her up from Veronica’s house on the day of their date—just a week away. She also mutters something about not disappointing, to which he profusely promises he’ll do nothing of the kind. </p>
<p>And so he spends the whole of the next week <em>nervous</em>. </p>
<p>Until finally, the day of the date arrives.</p>
<p>He hears from Archie exactly two hours before he’s due to leave, an obvious push from Veronica to ensure he isn’t about to bail. Which of course he isn’t. If this Betty does turn out to be his soulmate, he can’t be the one to miss that opportunity.</p>
<p>Instead of replying to Archie, he texts Veronica.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jughead: I promised, didn’t I?</em>
</p>
<p>All she responds with is an eye-roll emoji, and he decides to take that as thinly veiled affection. He and Veronica make quite the unlikely pair of friends, he thinks.</p>
<p>After spending the following ninety minutes snacking on Doritos and playing video games to dial down his nerves, he finally forces himself to face the one thing he has <em>no idea</em> about: clothing.</p>
<p>Now, on a so-called normal first date, he’d probably wear something smart. Not a suit, because he could never be <em>that</em> normal, nor is he out to impress in a way that practically flashes cash. He’s not a suit guy at all. Hell, the only suit he owns is from a funeral he attended during high school, and he’s certain it wouldn’t still fit even if he <em>did</em> want to wear it. </p>
<p>Suits aside, this isn’t a normal date. IKEA is not a normal date, though, in his eyes, it’s <em>better</em> than a typical romantic dinner, blah, blah, <em>blah</em>. </p>
<p>So overly smart might be weird, weirder than he’s thinking this already is. But then casual… he does <em>want</em> to impress, at least a little bit. And Veronica did say she’d be up for a different sort of date, but that’s not to say she isn’t expecting him to dress semi-presentably. </p>
<p>After a longer than strictly necessary staring-in-his-closet session, he decides on what he would call a casual button-up. It’s white with thin black pinstripes and short sleeves—perfect for the lovely summer weather they’re experiencing at the moment. He pairs it with some dark denim pants and his favorite pair of suspenders before styling his hair as best he can.</p>
<p>He takes a final look at the outfit he’s concocted as he grabs his car keys. Not bad, he decides. Definitely presentable, definitely respectable, hopefully something Betty will like. And now, only time will tell.</p>
<p>The short drive to Veronica’s has him almost lose his shit. He clings onto the steering wheel so tightly he’s half surprised he doesn’t break it, and his leg jitters so much it begins to impact his driving. </p>
<p>He’s shocked at himself, honestly, but he feels like there’s a lot at stake for some reason. Ignoring the fact that he’s already planned an evening slash second date activity, he <em>wants</em> this to go well. For his sake more than Veronica’s because her gloating will definitely be insufferable.</p>
<p>Walking up to the door empty-handed feels wrong. He’s second-guessing himself. Maybe he should’ve bought her flowers or chocolates or… </p>
<p>The door flings open before he’s even rung the bell.</p>
<p>“Jughead!” Veronica exclaims in delight. She eyes him up and down without a care. “Well don’t you scrub up nicely? And you’re on time!”</p>
<p>He shifts awkwardly under her gaze and resists the urge to let his hand mess his hair up. “Uh, thanks, Veronica.”</p>
<p>She grins smugly. “Let me go get her.” Before she makes any effort to move, she leans in and whispers, “Prepare to be amazed,” then quickly disappears. </p>
<p>If he understands her words correctly, she’s worked her magic on Betty’s look for the date. He’ll reserve judgment until he sees, but he’s inclined to think she won’t <em>need</em> Veronica’s magic, yet he also knows how difficult it is to convince Veronica that you do not need her help.</p>
<p>A moment later, an unfamiliar blonde comes walking towards the doorway. She’s dressed in a flowy yellow summer dress and white Keds, with her shining hair cascading down her bare shoulders. On top of that, she’s grinning at him, and he thinks he’s almost literally been knocked off of his feet.</p>
<p>“Wow,” he mutters, trying to subtly take her in. Then louder, as he meets her eye—her beautiful blue-green eyes—he says, “Hey, you must be Betty.”</p>
<p>She holds her hand out, which he takes, and nods. “And you’re Jughead. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>He struggles to speak and to hold her gaze because <em>oh god </em>he wasn’t expected to be this taken by her already. After hesitantly dropping her hand, he clears his throat. “You, too.” He leaves a beat of unintentional silence, then adds, “You look beautiful, by the way.”</p>
<p>If she blushes at his words, he pretends not to notice. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she says, smiling that precious smile. “So do you.”</p>
<p><em>He</em> is the one to blush this time. Part of him thinks he should feel awkward, especially considering they’re still hovering in Veronica’s front doorway, no doubt with her listening in, but he just doesn’t. Regardless, he guesses he should officially get this date started. </p>
<p>He holds out his hand again, this time offering it to her to hold, not shake. “Ready to go?”</p>
<p>Thankfully, she takes it. “Onwards, Jughead.”</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>The thirty-minute car journey to their nearest IKEA is spent with pleasant conversation and accompanied by Jughead’s favorite driving music: a classical Spotify playlist. The soft melodies become the perfect background noise, helping to avoid any silences going awkward. </p>
<p>If he’s being honest, though, there aren’t many silences, but the music acts as a soundtrack as if they were the stars of a new rom-com movie. Probably the type Veronica watches.</p>
<p>Conversation with Betty flows nicely, and it’s easy. They use the undistracted time to begin to get to know one another, and as it turns out, they have a lot more in common than either of them thinks Veronica suspected.</p>
<p>Betty is a writer for an online psychology magazine. She loves to help people, hence her degree in psychology, and she loves writing, so she was lucky enough to be able to combine the two. She tells him about the types of articles she writes—anything from encouraging people to seek help to why your child may do certain things. He listens in awe, wondering how Veronica managed to convince someone so kind and caring and <em>intelligent</em> to go on a date with someone like him. </p>
<p>Outside of work, Betty tells him that she likes to read. He mentions his status as a writer—crime fiction—and she even convinces him to talk her through the plot of his newest book idea, which turns out to be <em>useful</em>. She’s somewhat better than he is at thinking of those little hints and clues that just <em>make</em> a crime fiction book. </p>
<p>“I’ll have to keep you around for ideas like that,” he teases, shooting her a grin.</p>
<p>She hums happily. “Maybe you will.”</p>
<p>On top of their similar jobs and identical reading preferences, they like the same sorts of TV shows, too. Again, anything investigative or crime fiction, though Betty is partial to a documentary as well. That’s something Jughead is indifferent to, so he thinks he can cope with that.</p>
<p>By the time he drives up the always too-steep ramp to the IKEA parking lot, he’s certain he’s already halfway in love with Betty, and so he begins wondering if he should start buying furniture for the house they’ve inevitably going to share whilst they’re here.</p>
<p>He manages to, reluctantly, shake himself out of such thoughts—though he’s sure they’ll return later—and settles on buying her lunch. That is if she wants. Which he hopes she does. </p>
<p>When she mentions their date location, he forgets she didn’t know already, and his nerves begin to set in again.</p>
<p>“IKEA, huh? Veronica said you were unconventional.”</p>
<p>He risks a glance at her, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees her unmoving smile. “You’d be surprised at the amount of fun you can have at IKEA, Betty— Wait, what’s your…?”</p>
<p>“Cooper,” she interrupts, and he nods.</p>
<p>“Betty Cooper.” It rolls off his tongue effortlessly, and he decides he could get used to saying it in all manner of ways.</p>
<p>“Yours?”</p>
<p>“Jones.”</p>
<p>She bites her bottom lip, eyes flickering across his face. “Jughead Jones. Interesting.”</p>
<p>He tries to ignore the suggestive nature in her voice and instead swings his door open. “Come on, then, Betty Cooper. Let’s have some fun in IKEA.”</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Their hands end up unapologetically and only slightly accidentally clasped together between them as they wander around the showroom section of IKEA. To an outsider, they must look like an established couple. Perhaps they look like they’ve just moved in together and they’ve come to buy furniture—Jughead <em>wishes</em>—or maybe they’ve redecorated the house they already own together.</p>
<p>Whatever they look like, he’s sure it isn’t two strangers on their very first date. </p>
<p>He swings their hands between them, and Betty giggles. In her other hand, she’s holding one of those shitty paper tape measures you rip off from the stations around the store and an even shitter tiny wooden pencil. Why, he has no idea, but he gets that it’s all part of the fun of coming to IKEA.</p>
<p>After poking her in the side, he points to a bright yellow sofa in one of the display rooms. “Hey, look, you match.”</p>
<p>She tugs him towards it, weaving them around a family with three shopping carts, and pulls him onto the sofa. “Perfect match,” she grins, her dress spread out against the cord fabric of the sofa beneath them. “I like it.”</p>
<p>His automatic reaction is to make a mental note—<em>Betty likes yellow. Betty likes that yellow cord couch from IKEA</em>—but he almost cringes at his inner forwardness. First date, Jughead. First date.</p>
<p>“Me too,” he says eventually, leaning further back into the seriously comfortable couch. If he needed a new one, he’d actually consider buying this exact one. He can imagine him and Betty cuddled… <em>Too soon</em>.</p>
<p>“Let’s play a game.”</p>
<p>He looks over at her, cocking his head to the side in question.</p>
<p>“Well,” she starts, one hand fiddling with her hair whilst the other absentmindedly twitches under his grasp, “it’s less of a game, and more of a… challenge.”</p>
<p>“A challenge,” he repeats, intrigued. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p>With a distinct animation he’s coming to label as only belonging to Betty Cooper, she explains the ins and outs of this challenge in mind. From his understanding, they take it in turns to think of the most ridiculous task for the other person to do whilst the other shamelessly takes photos and videos and pretends they are most definitely <em>not</em> with that person. </p>
<p>He’d seen the idea online, actually, so he thinks that’s where she’s got it from. A scavenger hunt of sorts, except the ideas are their own, adding in that extra bit of fun. </p>
<p>He agrees without hesitation, sending her an excited grin. </p>
<p>“Let me start?” she asks with a look he already cannot say no to. When he nods, she removes her hand from his—sadly—and clasps hers together against her chest. “Great! So we’ll be coming up to the sofa beds next, right?” She gestures to the overhead map. “I want you to try and work out how they’re put together.”</p>
<p>He furrows his brows. “But that’s easy. I literally own one.”</p>
<p>With a smirk on her face, she shakes her head. “Nu-uh. Then, Jughead, you need to loudly proclaim that you don’t understand how it works. In front of someone. Preferably a worker”</p>
<p>Groaning, he lets his head fall back against the couch. “That’s a brave first one, Cooper. Are you <em>trying</em> to get us thrown out?” </p>
<p>She pokes him in the side, and he moves to face her, grinning. She jumps up, holding out her hand. “Permission to film?”</p>
<p>Despite his better intentions, he nods his agreement and takes her hand, following her out of their temporary living room. </p>
<p>–</p>
<p>His first attempt at her task goes horrifically. He cannot seem to stop <em>laughing</em>, and even though she’s hiding just out of view, he can hear her giggling, too, which doesn’t help his case. Plus, the knowledge that her footage will most likely make its way back to Veronica, and subsequently Archie, has him very tempted to quit whilst he’s ahead. That is until he realizes he might be able to use it as leverage. </p>
<p>After a second failed attempt down to everyone leaving <em>just</em> as he was about to loudly confess his inability to work a piece of furniture, he jogs over to where she’s hiding behind a wardrobe. </p>
<p>“Hey!” she whisper-yells. “You haven’t done it yet!”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>trying</em>,” he argues through a smile. “I had an idea, though.”</p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it together.”</p>
<p>She folds her arms and looks at him. There’s a hint of a smile on her face, and he can tell she’s trying really hard not to let it turn into a fully-blown grin. He doesn’t have as much success himself, but it isn’t long before they’re staring—<em>gazing</em>—at each other with matching grins. </p>
<p>“Please?” he adds for extra measure. “We can pretend to be an old married couple.” The words fall from his mouth before he can truly think about it. They cause a moment of panic, but thankfully she doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>She sighs. “Fine, fine. You win.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, <em>Betts</em>,” he teases, adding in the fake nickname with a giggle. He takes her hand again and tries not to think about how well they fit together and how much he likes the feeling of her fingers threaded with hers. </p>
<p>“Of course, <em>Jug</em>,” she shoots back before leading him towards the sofa bed they decided would be the culprit of their adventures. </p>
<p>Their first joint attempt—somehow Jughead’s third—is a lot more successful. Though their giggles and chuckles are poorly concealed, they manage to attract the attention of some poor staff member right as he exclaims, “I just don’t understand how to use it, Betts,” followed by an exasperated sigh. </p>
<p>She’s giggling, but she manages to loop her arm through his and pat him on the bicep. “That’s what the instructions are for, love.”</p>
<p>The term of endearment isn’t one Jughead would choose to use, but hearing the ‘l’ word roll off of Betty’s tongue has him freezing on the spot. In an unexpected but good way. Very good. </p>
<p>Before he has the chance to continue with his role as a confused dad, Betty pulls on his arm and whispers, “We’re being stared at. I call that a success.”</p>
<p>“Onwards and upwards then,” he replies, lowering their arms until he can thread his fingers through hers again. He quickly glances around, noticing an IKEA uniform walking towards them, so he tugs her along.</p>
<p>Both of them giggle their way into the next area, pleased when they realize they aren’t being followed and possibly thrown out for being nightmare customers. Jughead pulls her behind a full-length wardrobe just in case, and asks, “Was that up to standard?”</p>
<p>She pretends to think for a moment before sending him a toothy grin. “I’d say so. Shame I couldn’t film it, though.”</p>
<p><em>Bingo</em>, he thinks, briefly imagining Veronica’s reaction to their childish activities. </p>
<p>“What’s next?”</p>
<p>When he looks up, she’s standing closer to him than he remembered. Their hands are still intertwined between them, and she’s smiling at him, waiting for an answer to her question. He barely registers her words, though, finding himself unable to focus on anything but <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>He’s overcome with the urge to kiss her. This woman he’s known for barely a couple of hours, yet he’s so irrevocably taken by her. He hates that Veronica had been <em>so right</em> about the whole of this situation, but he can’t help but already be endlessly grateful that she led him to Betty. </p>
<p>When she squeezes his hand, he snaps out of his Betty Cooper-induced trance. IKEA, he decides, probably isn’t the best place for a first kiss. And anyway, he’s got <em>plans</em> to make this day more romantic. If—and he really hopes—she wants to, of course.</p>
<p>Feeling his cheeks heat up as if she’d caught onto his thoughts, he clears his throat and follows through with another urge of his: running his hand through his hair, and in the process, messing it up. </p>
<p>“I think…” he hums in contemplation, “we should try to fit into one of these wardrobes.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen, but she happily agrees.</p>
<p>And that’s how they spend the first part of their date. Taking it in turns to think of stupid ideas on how to embarrass themselves in front of the poor, poor IKEA staff and the unfortunately placed customers. It’s funnier than either of them imagined, and far much more enjoyable than any typical dinner date they could’ve been on instead. Though Jughead doesn’t think that would’ve changed his building attraction towards Betty, these different first date activities definitely help them bond in a way a normal conversation wouldn’t have.</p>
<p>After the wardrobe, they use the display desks to pretend they are watching a super-serious spaceship landing go wrong. (Betty’s idea—turns out she’s a guilty-pleasure fan of sci-fi.) Then, they pretend to be on that boring dinner date at not one, not two, but three of the pre-set display dining tables. In one of them, he fakes falling asleep so well that Betty thinks for a moment that he’s <em>actually</em> asleep. That only leads to extra-loud giggling which means they have to plan a quick escape again, darting through one of the departments directly into children’s soft toys.</p>
<p>There, Betty takes a shining to a shark. Blåhaj, according to the label, which Jughead tries and fails to pronounce because he most definitely does not speak Swedish. </p>
<p>“It means ‘blue shark’,” Betty says as she pockets her phone. She’s holding the shark under one arm, and when she meets Jughead’s eye, she grins. </p>
<p>He can’t help but grin back as he pets the shark as if it’s a dog. “Do you want it?”</p>
<p>She nods, then shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s not like I need it.”</p>
<p>He takes the hand not holding the shark and pulls her along as he makes a split-second decision. “Then I’m getting it for you. Come on.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Jug—” she doesn’t move, so he’s forced to stop again and face her. “Really?” she asks, her voice gentle and eyes almost melting into his. “You can’t—”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can,” he cuts her off firmly. “Besides, I want to.” He shrugs and smiles. “Call it a first date gift. Instead of flowers.”</p>
<p>There’s a moment of hesitation before she nods. “Okay. Thank you, Jughead.”</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>They forgo the wonderful IKEA restaurant in favor of the little Bistro and the Swedish supermarket at the end of the store. Because of that, they move into what Jughead originally thought would be the boring territory of the lower floor but actually turns out to be just as fun. Perhaps that has something to do with Betty’s hand in his and her smile every time their eyes meet.</p>
<p>All in all, he can’t quite believe how well this date is going. He’d been nervous, excited, apprehensive, all kinds of feelings. But with every step they take, every word they exchange, he finds himself falling harder and harder for the woman beside him. They talk <em>properly</em>, they laugh, they joke… they just click. </p>
<p>His favorite department downstairs is the rugs. There, they end up playing a game of hide and seek, in which, naturally, Betty and her new shark win. Even with Jughead hiding right in the far corner sandwiched between two very soft, very fluffy rugs, she manages to find him within less than a minute.</p>
<p>He can’t be mad, though, not with the smile it earns him. </p>
<p>After rugs comes Betty’s favorite department: lighting. And who knew lights could be so fun? They make it a challenge to turn as many as possible off before someone starts turning them on again—losing at twenty-two when a huffy old woman starts following them, scowling at them.</p>
<p>After that, they stumble in a heap of giggles into mirrors and frames. </p>
<p>At Betty’s request, Jughead poses for mirror selfies with her and the shark she’d finally named Bruce after <em>Finding Nemo</em>. It’s not like Jughead to ever <em>want</em> to take selfies—just ask Archie—but he finds himself <em>really</em> wanting to preserve memories of his first date with Betty through a series of photographs.</p>
<p>So he poses. His arm thrown across her shoulders, petting Bruce’s head, kissing Betty’s cheek—that one was a brave one, but from the blush that spread across her face, he doesn’t think she minded. </p>
<p>The whole ordeal even manages to get him her number when she asks for him to send them over. He jokes about her subtly, and she just shrugs, a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Finally, hours and hours after they first arrived, they reach the end of the store. Jughead pays for Bruce, despite her lost attempt at convincing him otherwise, and practically skips over to the supermarket section, pleased when Betty grabs his hand again. </p>
<p>“Betty?” he asks tentatively as they come to a stop at the makeshift entrance. “I have another idea. If you’re up for it.”</p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow in question. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a, uh, a projector at home, and, well—” he bites his bottom lip nervously as his spare hand finds the back of his neck “—I was wondering if you’d like to watch a movie tonight. It’s nice weather to be outside and—”</p>
<p>She cuts him off. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Smiling, she nods. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother hiding his delight. “Swedish candy then?”</p>
<p>“I’d better text Veronica first, but count me in, Jug.”</p>
<p>He chuckles. “I’ll text Archie, too.”</p>
<p>As he watches her pull her phone out, biting her lip when her fingers swipe across the screen, he smiles to himself. Soulmate indeed.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>~fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how was that for a first date, eh? i was tempted to continue into the evening but i decided to leave this one here. if anyone would like to see it, i'd definitely be up for writing the second part of this date. ...and more from the universe. it's fun to write dating fluff to be honest. also, if anyone would like to see more friendships from this universe, please let me know!! </p>
<p>btw, the ikea shark is a real thing. i think it was a meme at some point, but it's seriously amazing and everyone needs one, including betty. </p>
<p>as always, thank you for reading. the comments on the previous fic overwhelmed me in the best way. all those ao3 emails!! thank you yall. lots of love &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>